Full Moon
by laiastar
Summary: A song fic usinc Full moon...Not very good with summeries so read and find out what it is about.


No I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters or the song Full moon. But I did write the story.

_Sitting in a corner all alone,  
staring from the bottom of his soul,  
watching the night come in from the window window  
_

Vincent sat in a small corner of his friends bar 7th Heaven. His red eyes fixed on the window he was looking through it at the sky. He got up and left. He couldn't stay here. Tifa knew what was going to happen soon, but he had made her promise not to tell Yuffie.

_It'll all collapse tonight, the full moon is here again  
In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding  
It has no name, there's one for every season  
Makes him insane to know...  
_

It was the night of the full moon, the sun was setting and he had little time. It was always there, when he was sick, when he wasn't, it was there with each season; at first when it had started he had believed that it would stop when the season changed, he was so wrong. He growled softly in his throat. He hated it and he wished that it would go away; the knowledge of what was going to happen made him crazy.

_Running away from it all  
"I'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks  
Hunted by his own,  
again he feels the moon rising on the sky  
_

He heard people calling him, Tifa. He ran, jumped to the roofs and continued. He wouldn't stop until he had gotten to Neblihem and hidden somewhere there. He had lost Tifa although he knew that she would be searching for him. Vincent felt the moon rising and growled again. This wasn't going to be good. It never was.

_Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore  
Someone's at the door, understanding too demanding  
Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending  
Makes him insane to know...  
_

There where no barns in Neblihem so he settled for his coffin he could almost hear the moon calling to him telling him to come out and enjoy himself, that she the moon needed to see him so badly. He wondered if hiding was the wrong thing once again. He always felt this way, every time. He hated the fact that didn't have long.

_She should not lock the open door  
(run away, run away, run away)  
Full moon is on the sky and He 's not a man anymore  
She sees the change in him but can't  
(run away run away, run away)  
See what became out of her man... Full moon  
_

Yuffie closed the door and turned the lock. Tifa had told her things she didn't want to know. She dialed the phone but when no one answered she was worried, what if Tifa was right. Then she heard the noises outside her door and looked through the window, there was Vincent his eyes glowing and the look on his face made her shrink back. It couldn't be Vincent; he would never be out for blood.

_Swimming across the bay,  
the night is gray, so calm today  
She doesn't wanna wait.  
"We've gotta make the love complete tonight..."  
_

Vincent swam half way across the river trying to get away from where Yuffie was, but then the moon called to him to turn back, it was waning his will and he knew that he would not be able to resist. He turned back and crawled onto dry land. The moon was begging him to let her take over but he still tried to resist it.

_In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore  
Hundred moons or more, he's been howling  
Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending  
Mess on the floor again...  
_

He had waited to long now the moon had him. He had used up all his will. It had been a long time since this had started, and then he cried out in what could have been considered a howl of agony and resentment. Then he changed; now he was Chaos. He walked up to a random house and knocked on a door. When a woman opened it she let out a scream that ended all too soon. He ripped out her throat and her body fell the floor, in a few minutes he had gutted her and eaten what he had wanted, there would more food soon. And he needed to kill!

_She should not lock the open door  
(run away, run away, run away)  
Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore  
She see the change in him but can't  
(run away, run away, run away)  
See what became out of her man  
_

If what Tifa had said was true then a locked door would do no good but she locked the next lock on her door and went upstairs. She sat on the sill and watched the sky. She heard a scream and saw a monster exit from a house. She knew it was Vincent, but how? He looked at her and then came to her door and broke it open. She jumped from the window and ran into another random house… The monster had part of Vincent's head, and body but it couldn't be him. Vincent was sweet and she loved him, but this wasn't him, was it?

_She should not lock the open door  
(run away, run away, run away)  
Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore  
She see the change in him but can't  
(run away, run away, run away)  
See what became out of her darling man  
_

She locked the door and ran into another room; she knew that it was a full moon, and that Vincent wasn't a man anymore. But why? She couldn't understand. The monster broke open that door and walked in. What had happened to her darling Vincent? 

_She should not lock the open door  
(run away, run away, run away)   
Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore_

_Whoa go  
See what became out of her man_

She ran into another room and locked the door, wasting time and realized that she was trapped. She couldn't run anymore. The door splintered and she screamed, why was he like this? The door broke under the monster's onslaught and she cried out in fear as he came through the door and laughed evilly. "Vincent!" She cried, but that didn't stop him from killing her.


End file.
